My Girl
by Taceysa
Summary: Edward has suffered what most would consider one of the world's greatest tragedies. The loss of a a child. This is his story of grief, pain, redemption and lastly, love; conditional and unconditional. EXB, canon & AU.


**No correlation to the film My Girl.**

**I dont own anything but this storyline.**

**-My Girl-**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Edward! Do something! _Please. _Oh, my god, she's not breathing! Please...no."

_Daddy, look! Look! Look how high I'm swinging! I can almost touch the clouds! See! See! Daddy! Did you see?!"_

"Don't just stand there Edward! Do something, Oh, god, there's blood." She started to sob, to shake uncontrollably. I felt my feet move, instinctively taking me a few steps back. Trying to separate myself unconsciously from what was happening in front of me. Again.

"_Wait baby, not so fast, ok. We've got to take a picture." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because it's your first day school silly, aren't you excited?" _

_"Yeah! but why do you hafta' take a picture?" _

_"So we'll always remember this moment, the day my little girl first started school." _

"The blood, its- its everywhere!" She was screaming. I think they all were, except for Bella. She was just looking at me. Expecting something_, anything_. A miracle maybe.

"_Daddy, I can't eat this." _

"_Why not?"_

_She giggled. "'Coz it looks funny!"_

"_Maddy, you know you can't play or watch TV until you've eaten everything on your plate."_

"_But are you sure it's 'opposed to be green?" she said, her face scrunched up in suspicion._

But I couldn't, I couldn't do anything. I was frozen in my place. My blood had run cold and I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears, my hands were clammy and shaking. I couldn't seem to feel anything else, only the shake of my cold, sweaty hands and try to block out the memories playing through head.

"_Promise not to let go?" _

_"Yes." _

_"You have to say it, Dad." Determination set in her eyes as her eyebrows pulled together and her lips pursed into a tight line._

_"I promise baby, now come on, you ready?!" _

_She nodded, not turning but securing her helmet and placing her feet on the pedals._

_"Go." She began pedaling and pedaling, faster and faster. I ran behind her holding onto the back of her seat, making sure she was steady and then...I let go, and she was riding alone down the abandoned street. It wasn't the last promise I broke to her._

Everybody was crying and hysterical. All I could do was watch. I was helpless, useless. Not again. _Please_.

Her eyes were trained on me, filled with a kind of terrified horror which I knew would soon be replaced with a deep seated hate. I accepted this as my chosen fate. I didn't blame her, I deserved it. I hated myself. Disappointment clouded her eyes as they burned into me.

"_Please_, Edward...you're the only one who can..."

No, I'm not, I wanted to say. I'm the last person who can.

"_Dad, everyone has'ta to bring a plant to school next week for class, we don't have any, so can I ask Uncle Jazzy if I can take one his?" _

_"Uncle Jazzy has plants? That are alive?" I laughed. _

_"Yeah! He always watering them and spraying stuff on them, they're really tall and green, he says they're tomato plants." _

_"Really? Tomato plants...wait, do these tomato plants have any tomatoes on them?" _

_"Well, no." She frowned, nonplussed. "Mad, we'll get you a plant to take on Saturday, ok? And stay away from uncle Jazzy's 'tomato' plants, he and myself will be having words very shortly." I replied with a scowl._

"Call an ambulance!"

"There's not enough time, we have her to get to the hospital!"

"Someone go and get a car!"

"Edward, fucking get lost if you're not going to do anything!"

"Edward, what the fu-"

They were all yelling, screaming at each other, screaming at me. I didn't hear much of what they were saying though really. Everything around me, it was all muffled and unclear, like I was underwater; drowning.

"_G'night, Daddy." _

_"Goodnight, baby girl." I turned to leave her room, quietly switching off her light, leaving only the fluorescent glow of her nightlight to float around the room, filling it with stars and moons._

_"Aren't you gonna' sing the song, Daddy?"She pouted. _

_"What song Maddy?" She giggled. _

_"You know what song silly! Our song, you hafta' sing our song, Daddy." _

_With a sigh I sat the edge of her new 'big girls bed' and began, waiting for her to join in. _

_"I love you, You love me, We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me to. I love you, You love me... _

She was begging me, pleading, tears streaming down her helpless face as she and Rosalie, who was sobbing hysterically, clung to the lifeless form which was drenched in red, in her own blood.

And all I could do, all I could say was, "I'm so sorry." And run.

"_Come on Maddy, you have to wake up baby and get ready for school, holidays are over kid and dad has to get to work." _

_"But da-ad, I'm tir-ed and its co-ld." _

_Chuckling, I replied, "I know, but I bet as soon as you get up and moving around you'll be wide awake and warmed up nice and toasty as well, and you never know, today could change your life." _

_"Psssh whatever, Dad."she laughed as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I don't know whether to say I was right or wrong. _

_That day didn't change her life; it ended it._

I couldn't do this. Not again. Without a second thought I turned, running out the door almost drunkenly, not looking back. I ran down the block, across the lawn and through my front door. For the first time in almost a year, I allowed myself to feel. Feel the anguish, the pain, the heartbreak. I fell to floor gasping, trying desperately to fill my lungs with air, holding my head in my hands as the tears fell freely.

And I felt it, I felt it all. I felt the loss of my Baby Girl, the loss of my daughter, all over again.

_For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Stories you should be reading:**

**PunchDrunk by DragonsExist. Amazing and so different.**

**Hit By Destiny by ocdmess. Exciting and filled with unexpected surprises.**

**Volition by ****Rochelle Allison**. **Throws you into a different time and place and you can't help but love it.**


End file.
